1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to magnetic bubble domain devices, in general, and to switch circuits for use in magnetic bubble domain circuits, in particular.
2. Prior Art
With the advent of magnetic bubble domains and the circuits and devices utilizing same, more and better systems are being developed. These systems are being developed to promote superior throughput capability as well as to provide greater flexibility and, therefore, improved utilization of chip organization.
Many approaches have been taken to develop such chip organizations with a maximum of capability. Generally, a chip organization, such as major/minor loop or the like, frequently requires flexibility in the system structure which is achieved by permitting selective interchange of information between various components.
In order to facilitate an improved system operation, improved substructures and components are also being developed. For example, transfer switches, such as the dollar sign ($) switch have been developed to improve bubble domain circuit operation. However, transfer switches, such as those noted, generally have the shortcoming that a transfer is permissible in only one direction at a time. Consequently, the transfer process is slow and tedious as well as requiring large portions of chip geometry and system architecture, especially if large data capacity is required. Consequently, it is desirable to improve this portion of bubble domain structure configurations to permit improved system operation.